Bonding with the Enemy
by miss padfoot21
Summary: The summer between Lily and James' sixth and seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"POP"

"James are you here?" The eerie silence filled the great entrance hall it started to get to Sirius. "James!" There was a long bang from an upstairs room. Almost like a lamp was pushed off its resting place. The next second a young wizard fell down the stairs ending with a thump.

"What is it Sirius? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was worried about you."

With the ragging war outside the Potter manor, James knew anything could happen at any moment. "What did you hear Sirius? Are Mum and Dad okay?" James looked at Sirius' worried face.

Sirius looked downward unsure how to tell James. "I don't know I just heard there was an attack and you parents were involved. I thought you'd get an owl by now if it was serious." Sirius gave a weak smile trying to make the situation better.

Sirius Black had been spending a few days of his holiday at the Ministry of Magic. McGonagall had thought it would be a good idea seeing as it was the summer before their seventh year and Sirius had no idea what he wanted to do after graduation. Little did McGonagall know he spent most of his time working with the Quidditch World Cup headquarters.

"There haven't been any owls; do you think they are okay? What did they say at the Ministry?"

Neither James nor Sirius had much time to debate the topic. An owl flew through the open window with a letter, dropped it on James' head and flew away.

James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. James' parents had taken Sirius in when he ran away from his pureblood manic parents. The thought muggle-borns or to then mudbloods deserved to die and had no right learning magic. James' parents were as much Sirius as they were James.

They both were afraid of the new the tiny white owl had brought to them. James tore open the envelope which had a Ministry of Magic seal on it. Both boys automatically thought, "This can't be good." James started to read the letter silently. Sirius pouted and spoke irritably, "Jamsie read out loud will ya!"

"It says,

'Dear James and Sirius Potter,

Please stay at home until your father or I contact you. There was just an attack on a muggle-born and her family. I'm not sure how long the paperwork will take or where we will house her. Obviously she will go into pureblood protection. All Ministry members have a guest except for us therefore she will probably be staying with us. If you could make up the best guest room just incase. I believe her favorite color is green. Right now we are at St. Mungo's, just getting checked up. When Lily is released all three of us will come home. Hope you will be on your best behavior.

Love always,

Mum

P.S. Sirius if you could make your awesome peanut butter cookies that would be wonderful. See you soon!

Sirius was jumping up and down, "They are okay!" he glanced to James for some acknowledgement, but didn't get any. "James?" James starred at the letter, "Lily" he thought, and "She's staying here! Bad circumstances of course and I bet she'll still hate me. At least she'll be safe."

"James!" Sirius was getting impatient; he wasn't used to being ignored.

"Lily…"

"Ugh, James is that the only thing you can think of?"

"She's coming here. We have to be nice to her. Her parents are dead Sirius. How do you talk to someone who hates you after their parents die?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The letter says a muggle born witch--"

Sirius cut James off, "So you automatically think it's Lily? James that's stupid there are tons of muggle-born Lily's out there.

"Her favorite color is green. I'm going to fix up the guest room across from my room, Sirius go make the yummy cookies!"

Without a word Sirius marched in to the kitchen to start on the cookies. Sirius thought, "James and Lily Potter has a nice ring to it. I better be the best man."

James walked into the guest room. Casted an anti-dust charm and started to work.

He made the walls a cream color, the bed's sheets were an emerald green as well as the comforter and fluffy pillows. He put up curtains that matched the bed. He summoned about a hundred books from the family library. One wall of her room was now covered in books.

Another wall had her dresser her bed and her nightstand. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the door along with a beautiful vanity. James bewitched the vanity to be nice to Lily and tell her everyday she was beautiful.

On the wall with the door there was a desk looking out onto the Potter's Quidditch pitch. James pulled a piece of parchment out of the desk and wrote her a letter.

Dear Lily,

Whenever you want to talk, I'm across the hall, day or night.

Always,

James Potter

He refused to sign it Love, James because he knew she would hate having his love. Only a few more improvements were needed to Lily's room. He conjured a vase full of lilies and a box of milk chocolates. He wished he could only do more for the beautiful red head.

"I hope you like it Lily, you deserve more then this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Attack

"Alice you want to come in for a bit? Maybe watch a muggle movie?" inquired Lily.

Lily and Alice just got back to Lily's after a day shopping at Diagon Alley and a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Every other week they would have a girl's night out.

"Sorry Lil, I should get home. I'm seeing Frank tomorrow morning. And I don't want to look tired."

"Be good, don't do anything stupid!" "I won't." Alice glanced downwards. "Alice what is it?" "Ugh, well Lily I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Well if Frank asks me to marry him, would you be my maid of honor? I don't have any sisters and--" Lily threw her arms around Alice, squealing, "I'd love to! Do you know if he's proposing?"

"His mom hinted about it."

"Do you like his Mum?"

"She's nice, controlling a bit, but nice." Franks mum had a knack for telling Frank what to do. He sometimes get a holler if he did something she didn't like. She always gave the rest of the Gryffindors a good laugh.

"Alice that's great! You have to let me know how it happens and when it happens!"

"You will, I promise." Alice gave Lily one more hug.

Little did Alice know, but the engagement would happen tonight and Lily was in on Franks plan. She was his decoy to keep her out later or send her right into his arms.

"Have a good night Lily!"

"I think I'm going to curl up and read my new book, night Alice!" Lily clutched her new advanced transfiguration book.

"Geez bookworm, you need a life and a boy! Bye!" She quickly disapparated before Lily could respond to her smart remark.

Lily opened the front door to her home. It was dark, "it's never dark, this is weird" lily thought "Usually they wait up for me." "Mum, Dad?" There was no answer, "Are you home?" There was a noise of floor board creaking coming from upstairs. Lily climbed the stairs, out her new books and clothes in her room. She grabbed her wand and made her way to her parent's bedroom.

Something wasn't right, it was to quite. It was a creepy quite. There was light coming from under their bedroom door. There were three shadows, not two. Petunia was visiting her fiancé. It couldn't be Petunia's shadow. She couldn't be back yet.

Lily ran back to her room. Pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to the ministry. It read:

Ministry of Magic Department of Underage Use of Magic,

There is an intruder in my home. I'm going to use magic in front of two possibly three muggles. I apologize in advanced.

Sincerely,

Lillian Evans

Lily's worst fear was to be expelled from Hogwarts, her true home away from home.

To Lily walking down the corridor seemed to take forever. She pushed open the door to see a man in his late 30's early 40's. He spun around, wand in hand and spoke. "Ah the mudblood has returned. Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I'd assume you're not muggleborn."

"Don't be smart with me girl! I'm Lord Voldermort."

Lily looked at him and didn't believe this is what people were afraid of. "Not too impressive are you."

"Crucio! Silly girl you must learn who is above you. A painful death should suit you fine."

"STOP!" yelled Lily's mother.

Voldermort turned toward her and muttered "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO" Lily whimpered. There was nothing she could do, her beautiful mother was dead. She couldn't even protect her.

"You don't need to kill them. Just kill me; I'm what you want to get rid of. I'm a muggleborn witch you hate us. Don't kill him he's innocent!"

"It's just a benefit, a two for one deal, killing the muggles and the mudbloods."

Voldermort turned his back to Lily facing her father. "Say goodbye to your father," Lily met her father's eyes he mouthed, "I love you." Lily could only smile back at him. She realized she had a wand, Voldermort casted his spell first, "AVADA KEDAVRA." Lily screamed, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldermort's wand flew out of his hand and into Lily's. Her father had fallen to the ground. He was gone. Everyone who loved her was gone. She had been too late. Voldermort turned to her with a wicked smile across his face. "What is your name?"

"Why do you care, so you can mark me off your alphabetized list?"

"I want to know what witch disarmed me."

"I won't tell you." Lily turned to run away.

"Then let me help you remember." He pulled a vile from his pocket. Grab Lily's hair and pulled her back to him. Forced the potion into her mouth and asked again, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

"Lillian Marie Evans" She replied. She had no choice. He forced her she couldn't believe this.

"I have a question for you, why kill just for fun or power or what?"

"It's purely for the greater good, Lillian. You know people always forget I'm amazing at wandless magic."

Just then Lily screamed again in pain. He had casted the crucious curse on her again.

Lily dropped both their wands. Voldermort picked up his own in order to finish her off. "I will kill you Lillian, just to make the job clean. No hard feelings. Voldermort raised his wand, "AVADA--"

POP!

Voldermort flipped around to see Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody standing in the doorway. Little did they know they had just saved Lily's life. Voldermort disapparated and left a half cursed Lily lying on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- St. Mungo's and Decisions

The next thing Lily knew she was on the ground, in her parent's bedroom. Lily could only think, "Oh please let this all be a dream!" She surrounded by Aurors and knew that it could not be her imagination.

"Ms. Evans are you alright?" Albus Dumbledore face was wrinkled with worry.

"I, I don't know sir." Her head felt about one hundred times the weight it normally was.

One of the women Aurors stepped forward, "Albus I'll take her to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Anne. Ms. Evans Anne will take good care of you."

Lily nodded silently. Dumbledore turned to the other Aurors and spoke to them hushed almost trying to keep Lily from hearing.

The women spoke gently, "Can you walk, or should I carry you?"

"I can walk, but thanks you for offering."

The women couldn't help to think she was the sweet girl he son always explained in his letter. She had seen her parents die, she'd fought with Lord Voldermort and she was still very polite.

"Can you apparate there?"

Dumbledore turned back around. "Anne I think floo would work the best, considering." Anne nodded.

Lily could barely comprehend the deaths and didn't realize she was already at St. Mungo's. Many healers came rushing over, getting Lily's name and information. "Mrs. Potter what happened to her? She looks like a werewolf after the full moon."

"Healer Prewett she was attacked. Look at the dear, she's dead tired. Make sure to take care of her."

Lily looked at Mrs. Potter and spoke for the first time since entering the hospital. "He called me a mudblood."

Lily's eyes remained toward the ground.

"Who did sweetheart?"

"James would have killed him. He always gets Snape back for calling me that."

"James? who?"

"Your son," Lily looked into Mrs. Potter's eyes and glanced back down "we go to school together. He would have killed him."

"Who would James of killed?"

"Voldermort, I expected him to be more impressive with the way everyone's scared of him."

"Voldermort was there!" "He wasn't what I expected though."

"What did you expect?"

"For him to be older, maybe taller"

"Lily can you take me through what happened tonight; the ministry will want this on record. If you not ready I understand."

"Better to do this now then later, when it finally hits me I don't know what I'll do." Anne looked at Lily's eyes beautiful green just like James had told her. If anyone was good enough for James she would be.

"Alice and I went out to the Leaky Cauldron and a few stores. We had a few drinks and went shopping for books and cloaks."

"Lily what's Alice's last name?"

"Allan, soon to be Longbottom"

"What happened after you and Alice went out?"

Lily told her the story. At the end Lily was crying lightly and along with her Mrs. Potter was too. In Auror training she was taught not to be emotional with victims and their stories. But she knew Lily was different. She knew one day this girl would be her daughter just like Sirius her son.

"Thank you Lily. I can't imagine how hard that is to retell it. If you'll excuse me I have to write a letter to the ministry and my sons. I'll be right back."

Mrs. Potter watched as two tawny owls flew through the window. "Anne, are you alright?" Mrs. Potter jumped upon hearing her name. "Oh, it's you Albus. I'm just worried about her. For some reason this case is closer to my heart then most. She's an amazing person. I just can't help but worry."

"She has that affect on many, including myself. Ms. Evans has always been the brightest witch of her year. But it's more then that, it's her personality that really strikes you. I think James finds her striking as well."

"Albus, you and Minerva aren't still betting on you students are you."

Professor Dumbledore looked petrified as though he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Anne you know me way too well." Anne just smiled and knew he was too right. "And yes we still bet on them. I'm for them and Minerva is against. I hope I'm right after my loss with Frank and Alice I have a feeling she'll be gloating."

"You two will never change will you?" Dumbledore shook his head no. "Anne, how is she doing?"

"I think she'll be okay. I was actually hoping to talk to you about her housing arrangement." Anne waited for Dumbledore to acknowledge her.

"I want her to stay with Herald and I. What do you think?" Dumbledore thought it over for a second and nodded his head yes.

"As long as it's okay with James, Sirius, and Lily then I believe it will be a marvelous idea." Dumbledore eyes were glistening.

"You just want to win your bet don't you?"

"Well I do think it's a good idea to stay with an Auror family, and James and her living together is just a plus."

"Albus, if you want to visit with her she's on the fourth floor second door on the right."

"Thank you Anne!"

LPOV:

I don't think it has hit me yet. Shouldn't I be crying or worrying about what comes next? They just can't be dead. The only two people who love me are gone. I bet Petunia will never speak to me again. Oh good now comes the tears I've waited for you to come.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK on the other side of the door Albus Dumbledore spoke, "Ms. Evans, It's Albus Dumbledore, may I come in?"

Oh crap I'm crying, great the headmaster will see I've been crying. Wiping away any tears I spoke back, "Of course Professor!"

"Oh Lily it is great to see you doing somewhat well. I must tell you, you had us all worried. If we had lost you I don't know who I would have made Headgirl. I'm very impressed Miss. Evans, taking on Voldermort on your own. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Professor. And Alice would make a wonderful Headgirl…" Wait did he just say I'm head girl? Wow. I never actually thought it would be me.   
Professor are you serious me the Headgirl?"

"Yes Miss Evans, do you think you do not deserve it? Because there is no doubt in my mind, you were made for the position. I'm sorry about the circumstances of me telling you. I wish it was better times. I daresay you parents and you sister would be proud."

"My parents would have been."

Professor Dumbledore didn't press about Petunia, but paused long enough had she wanted to explain she could have.

"Lily I have a few options for you. You can live with you sister Petunia for the rest of the holiday or you can stay with a ministry family. Anne has offered you a place."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, not wanting to take charity from anyone, but knowing she couldn't go back to Petunia.

Dumbledore interrupted her yet again, "Before you say no, hear me out. Mr. and Mrs. Potter want you to stay with them. You will not be an intrusion. I believe Mrs. Potter wants to have another girl in the house. And she seems to have taken a liking towards you. She and her husband work for the ministry Auror department. They can protect you. Voldermort knows your name. If he wants to find you he will. If you are with Herald and Anne you are protected. I personally feel it is your best option Miss. Evans."

"Living with the Potter's? James too? Seriously professor?"

"Please Miss Evans think about it." Dumbledore stood up to leave. When Lily spoke again, "Professor! Do you really believe this is for the best?"

"Truthfully, yes I do."

"Okay, then I will, but she has to let me help out!"

"You'll have to let her know that. Feel better soon Miss Evans."

Dumbledore got to the door and turned around. "Miss Evans, remember those who love us never truly leave us." He gave her a weak smile as Lily chimed, "Goodbye Professor" and with that walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun broke through the hospital window, hitting a bruised red headed girl. She was lying on a white sterile bed, with a few boxes of chocolate frogs and a letter on her bedside table. The letter was left untouched. Her eyes broke open slightly until she realized where she was.

Her soft voice spoke, "It has to be a dream." As soon as the white walls engulfed her a healer came strolling in. Carrying what looked like ten potions.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're up. There is someone here to see you."

Lily glanced up hopefully, "My parents?"

"No sweetheart, they are gone. Mrs. Potter would like to talk to you if it's okay." 

Her eyes started to tear. It hadn't been a dream. Voldermort had killed her parents. "Of course I'll see her." Mrs. Potter had been their since the beginning of St. Mungo's, she couldn't refuse to talk to her.

The healer went through the door and moments later entered Mrs. Potter. "Hello Lily. How are you feeling?"

Lily could tell that Mrs. Potter knew it was a dangerous question to ask, her tone had been unsure. "I'm okay; I guess it hasn't hit me yet."

"It'll take awhile. I know when my sister was killed I couldn't get over it, I'm still not. I'll find myself trying to floo over to her house. And it doesn't work."

"How long ago did she--?"

"About 6 months. She was only 30, had a young daughter. She lives with us. We're very fond of her. She's only eight. Looks a great deal like you. You'll like her."

"What's her name?"

"Abby. She's very talkative. More then James, can you believe it?"

Both women laughed and Lily shook her head no.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you sister die?"

"Same way as your parents, but I doubt it was Voldermort himself, probably just his supporters."

There was a tense moment and a sigh of relief. Both these women had been in the same ordeal. They shared a bond that could never be broken.

"I talked to Dumbledore last night. He said it would be alright if you stayed with my family. I wanted to make sure it would be alright with you. Having James and Sirius there might make you uncomfortable."

"Sirius, stays with you?" Lily shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

"Oh yes, for a few years now. He needed to get away from his family." Lily looked confused. She knew they were pureblood but never thought anything of it. "Once Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor his family loathed him more then they did before. Sirius is a true Gryffindor, none of the pureblood mania in his veins. We took him in. It's like having a second son. We always wanted more children, it just never happened. I would love for you to come and stay with us. You're more then welcomed."

"Thank you for the offer, but if I stay with you, you have to let me help out around the house. I don't want to be any type of burden."

Mrs. Potter sat down on Lily's bed and took her beaten hand,

"You won't be. And if you want to help you can. We can even go shopping together. I've never had anyone who likes to shop. James and Sirius just like to get in and get out, unless it's the Quidditch supply shop. And Abby doesn't last long; she'll get bored extremely fast."

Mrs. Potter and Lily came to the silent conclusion that Lily would stay with the Potters'.

" Look at all your gifts, Do you mind if i have a chocolate frog, they've always been my favoriate."

"They are my favoriate too. But I can't eat them all myself."

Sitting next to the chocolate frogs was a letter. Lily reached for it, tore the opening, and read:

Lillian,  
I can not pretend Mother's and Father's deaths didn't surprise me. I knew eventually your kind would kill them. You can forget about coming to my wedding. You are not wanted. From this moment on you are no longer apart of my family. They left you half of everything. I'll leave it in the house. Be sure to pick it up within two weeks. I will be selling the house in that time. No reply is necessary. I don't want to have contact with a murderer. I hope you get what you deserve. 

Petunia

The letter came as a surprise. Did Petunia really believe it was her fault? Tears streamed down Lily's face. 

"Lily dear what is wrong? What does the letter say?" 

Lily handed the letter to Mrs. Potter. Not caring if she knew. She knew almost everything so why hid this.

"Oh my…" Her face looked apprehensive. "Lily, you didn't do anything. You had nothing to do with your parents. Voldermort attacks even those without family ties. Oh dear, don't think anything of this letter. Your sister doesn't understand the situation."

The tears kept flowing down her porcelain cheeks. Mrs. Potter pulled her into a hug and held her until the tears stopped.

"Should we go home now? The healers say you are free to go."

Lily nodded her head and followed after Mrs. Potter into the fireplace. One after the other they shouted "Potter Manor."

Lily soon forgot all about the awful letter. She found herself in front of a beautiful manor. There must have been a hundred rooms at least. There wasn't another house in sight. "Do you like it Lily?" She quickly nodded. "There is a lake behind the house which I'll make sure you can see from you bedroom window. It's gorgeous. There's a Quidditch pitch behind those trees. We like to keep it unseen. Well at least James does, he doesn't like us watching him practice." The two women walked through the front door only to be met with more fascinating sights. A long curved staircase covered with golden Gryffindor colors. A crystal chandler hung from the ceiling, lightening the pictures that hung on the wall. There were ancestors which dated back to Gordric Gryffindor. Lily did a double take to the painting.

With a quavering voice, "Is that Godric, Godric Gryffindor?" "Yes. He is the beginning of the family line. James never mentioned it?"

"No, he did not. The house is beautiful. Do you clean all by yourself?" 

"Oh no dear the house elves-" with the one word ten house elves appeared at Mrs. Potter's side.

Mrs. Potter addressed the oldest of the house elves, "Piny please go to the Evans' house and acquire Lily's things. Take her money to Gringotts. Lily do you have a vault?"

"No."

"Create Ms. Lillian Evans a vault and then bring the rest of her belongings here." Piny disappeared as Mrs. Potter looked at Lily closely to explain, "The house elves help out. They have just of an extensive family tree as we do." Mrs. Potter turned to the remaining house elves "Louise please tell Abby I am home. Delaney is Mr. Potter home?"

"No Madame." "Please let me know when he gets here. Yink please get Sirius and James and the rest of you off to where you where you were." Mrs. Potter turned to Lily a smile across her face, "Now can I show you to your room?"

"Yes please." Lily was anxious to just lye down and cry her heart out. She couldn't let anyone see her cry, especially the Potters'. 

As soon as Lily and Mrs. Potter made it to the top of the stairs Sirius came bounding down one of the hallways. He screamed for his own amusement, "Lily flower!"  
"Sirius Orion Potter we do not scream down the hallways especially when you are in talking range."

Sirius looked down and muttered a quick, "sorry." 

"Where is James? Wasn't he with you?"

"Yeah he was. I think he was trying to make his hair lye flat before seeing Lily."

"Then we will be waiting for days." Mrs. Potter replied sarcastically. "I'm going to take Lily to her room and if you could de gnome the garden Sirius, take James with you.

"Okay. Bye Lil's." Sirius didn't know how to act around her, should he wave goodbye? Hug her, or would that be to akward? And James would kill Sirius if he did.

Mrs. Potter opened the bedroom door and motioned Lily inwards. "I hope you like it."

Lily couldn't believe it. The room was her dream room. The colors and the furniture were exactly as she always wanted them.

"It's amazing. Thank you Mrs. Potter, for everything."

Mrs. Potter pulled Lily into a motherly hug and let her go. "Well don't thank me for your room. This was James's doing. I'll leave you alone now. If you ever need anything just say 'Yink' and he'll find me for you or anything else you need or want. Rest a while. I'll be in the kitchen." 

As soon as the door closed behind Mrs. Potter Lily could hear voices. She sat down by the door to listen.

"Mum! You're home. How are you?" Lily recognized the voice she had ran away from it for six years. It was James, and there was no doubt in her mind.

"I'm fine James."

"How's Lily doing? Is there anything I can do or say? Is she upset?"

"James! Lower your voice she'll hear you. And please calm down. Lily will be fine. She isn't glass. She's very strong, she'll make it through."

"I know I'm just worried about her. If I lost you and Dad and didn't have anyone else, I-- I don't know what I would do. She means so much to me. I don't want to see her in pain."

"James there isn't anything you can do, unless she wants it. Maybe she'll ask for something. But until then you just have to wait. Now, you need to go de gnome the garden with Sirius."

James was irked, "Mum, can't I see her. I just want to tell her that if there is anything I'll do it."

"I'll let her know James. Go now!"

Lily heard James walk down the hallway. She knew he had fancied her since their first year but never thought it was real infatuation. Lily made her way to her queen sized bed and lay down. Now more confused then ever. Her parents and sister gone and James willing to help her. A year ago she wouldn't thought it possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily slept through the night and woke to a small girl on a broom tapping on her window

Lily slept through the night and woke to a small girl on a broom tapping on her window. Thinking it had to be Abby. Lily hurried over to the window and opened it for the unbalanced eight year old.

"Do you even know how to fly? It's dangerous, you have to be careful." Lily's eyes surveyed Abby's small round face. It was covered in freckles and had two beautiful hazel eyes. Lily thought to herself, "the same as James." She also had red hair like Lily and the same body type. They could be mistaken for sisters.

"Oh don't worry. Sirius and James have been teaching me. I'm hoping to become a Quidditch player after Hogwarts. What do you want to do after Hogwarts? Do you want to get married? Or have kids or marry James."

Mrs. Potter was right, Abby did like to talk. "Sirius and James are teaching you. I'll have to show you too. That way you know the safe way as well." Lily was never fond of flying but knew how to. "I think I might become an Aurour. I'm not sure about getting married, especially not to James. Maybe I'll have kids one day. Now, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh I wanted to see if you wanted breakfast and Aunt Anne told me I shouldn't knock on your door, because it is rude to wake up a house guest. After breakfast Sirius promised to take me flying if you want to come."

"Yes to breakfast, no to flying. I want to look around for the first day or so." Lily saw the disappointment on her face and added a quick, "I will come flying with you soon if you want me to."

"Yes! It will be so much fun! Aunt Anne is down in the kitchen with your breakfast. Please don't tell her I woke you." With those words Abby mounted her broom and flew out through the window.

Lily quickly changed into a green spaghetti tank top and light blue jeans. Her hair was half up with her natural curls bouncing at her shoulders.

Lily walked through the halls looking for a stairs. She came to a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was huge about the size of the great hall. It was a ballroom; it had a dance floor in the center and tables off to the side. Beautiful light fixtures hung from the tall ceiling. It had to be at least three stories, maybe even four. There were tapestries hanging on the walls and the members started to turn and see her.

"Excuse me." She got the attention of a young boy in one of the portraits. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Oh yeah, let me show you!" The boy hopped off his chair and walked into another portrait. Luckily there were portraits everywhere.

The boy led her through several rooms and two flights of stairs before she reached it. Mrs. Potter was standing there drizzling icing over cinnamon buns. She greeted Lily with a huge smile.

Lily turned to the boy and thanked him. "Good morning Mrs. Potter." "Good morning Lily, but please call me Anne." Lily nodded. "I see James helped you on your way down." "James?" At Lily's confused expression Mrs. Potter added, "The boy from the portrait was James when he was younger." "Really, it didn't seem like him."

Mrs. Potter poured Lily orange juice and placed a cinnamon bun in front of her.

"Well he has matured quite a bit. He only acts goofy when Sirius mentions a girl from school or when he gets extremely nervous. He's just like his father. You know I hated his father for so long?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably as Anne sat down across from her. Anne sipped her juice and gave Lily her full attention.

"Your story seems close to home." "Really, you dislike him?" "He's normally very arrogant when I'm around. Maybe he's different around me. I would hope her would be."

"I wonder if you're the girl they talk about…"

Lily was about to inquire what Anne meant when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned to see James Potter in a night shirt and shorts. He saw his mother first, "Hi Mum." He started to rub his eyes, "Lily! I guess I should have gotten dressed. I didn't know-"

"James stop fussing. Lily and I are just having breakfast please join us." While Mrs. Potter got another juice and cinnamon bun James stood awkwardly. He didn't know if he should sit next to Lily. He didn't want to make her mad the first day he saw her. Anne set down his breakfast next to Lily, "James you don't have to stand." James immediately pulled out the chair and sat obediently. "I have to go or I'm going to be late for work. I'll be back. Enjoy your breakfast and have a good day." She bent down and kissed James on his head. "Bye Lily." She hugged her and left using the kitchen fireplace.

James and Lily now sat in silence eating quietly but not quickly. James finally had enough he had to do something. "Ugh, Lily I don't know if you feel up to it or not but would you like to go flying or walk around the lake with me. Maybe talk…"

Lily's head jerked up from her plate, "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about something's yet."

"Understandable. Maybe you can explain to me our potions book for this year."

"Okay, how far did you get?"

"Not too far. I got confused."

"What chapter James?"

"Page two."

Lily turned to face him. He looked like he was preparing for a smack. But it didn't come. Lily laughed and he looked to her, trying to make out if it was a good laugh or a bad one.

"James, potions will be hard this year. Just hopefully you'll be better than last year."

Their eyes locked as they both started laughing. The previous year James always turned the potion wrong or would melt the cauldron. James was a transfiguration prodigy and Lily was Slughorn's favorite.

Lily felt something tear through her. Something she hadn't felt since her parents died. She didn't know but James had felt the same when their eyes locked.

"I guess a walk around the lake couldn't hurt." James smiled and couldn't believe she was willing to hang out with him.

James took lily's plate to the sink and casted a self cleaning spell. "I'm gonna run up stairs to change. Do you want to come?"

"And watch you change? I don't think so."

"No, I meant I could show you the house and you could wait outside my room for me to change."

"Okay, sure."

They climbed the front stairs as James explained that the house was easy to navigate once you knew which stairs took you where.

"Our rooms are on the East wing and my parents are on the West wing. The kitchen and great room are in the South wing along with a few other rooms. To get out to the grounds you can exit the kitchen or from the library on the 1st floor. I used to go there a lot. It's beautiful I'll have to take you there sometime."

"That would be great. Ugh, James where is the ballroom? I saw it earlier but you didn't mention it."

"Oh it's in the middle of the East and West wings on the second through fourth floor. But the ceiling is enchanted, like the great hall to look like it never ends."

"You think Godric Gryffindor enchanted Hogwarts like his house."

James abruptly turned, "Who told you?"

Lily was confused, "Your mother. Why?"

"I just didn't want you to know. I don't want you to only like me because of that."

"Oh James please. Um, like you how?"

James looked petrified, "As a friend. I know you won't care for me more than that, if even."

"James, I know I haven't been the nicest to you. But you seem to be a great person." James was beaming. Lily Evan had just complemented him. He hadn't acted up in front of her either.

"Why do you think I would like for being related to Godric Gryffindor?" Lily stepped closer to James so she was able to see his face.

"He was smart and you are smart and it might have influence your perception of me. And I wanted you to like me as me and not as a Gryffindor." James couldn't look into Lily's eyes afraid of what he might see.

"Don't worry James. I know there is a lot more to you then being in Gryffindor." James looked up to see her vibrate green eyes searching for contact. The connection was made. Both felt it. James leaned into her, not sure if he should kiss her.

She couldn't wait anymore; Lily went on her tippy toes to peck James on the lips. James' arms wrapped around Lily's tiny waist and held her there. He asked for entry and was granted access. They separated to breathe and their eyes were locked and fingers entwined. James was scared not knowing what to do next. Yes he had previous girlfriends but this was Lily she was important. He couldn't mess anything up.

Lily smiled as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Lily? I'm sorry did I do that wrong?" James wiped the tear and searched her for an answer.

"No you didn't. Ugh, do you mind if we take a walk another time I really need to be alone. I have to think."

James backed away, removing his hands from Lily's. His face was clearly disappointed but Lily didn't want to feel love then. Her parents the only other two people who ever gave her love were gone. It was strange for her to receive it from another, especially James Potter. She had to be alone.

"Sure, what ever you want."

"Thanks."

Lily made her way up to her new bedroom and went to her desk. Tears were now streaming down her face and there was no stopping them. She was going to write to Alice and tell her all that had happened. When she saw the letter James had wrote days ago she had to stop and open it.

Dear Lily,

Whenever you want to talk, I'm across the hall, day or night.

Always,

James Potter

Lily left the letter on the desk and made it to her bed. She took out her notebook that had been enchanted to write to Alice's notebook. She just started to write. Starting from when Alice and she parted. Not leaving any of the events out. Lily ended with, "James and I kissed. I don't know what to do."

As soon as her words were written, Alice replied,

"Lily! I've missed you so much! I heard what happened. Mrs. Potter told me not to worry and that you were in good hands. And I must say, FINALLY! Congratulations, I knew you and James would eventually see that you're in love. Go talk to him. You don't have to talk about your relationship just talk about anything that comes to mind, maybe your parents. He cares about you, he'll listen."

"Alice I don't know. I'm living with him now. Won't that be awkward?"

"No. Just go. I bet he's beating himself up about kissing you."

"Technically, I kissed him. It's a long story. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Go get him tiger!"

Knock, Knock, Knock.

It was now one o'clock in the morning. And someone was knocking on his door. If it was Sirius again he'd kill him. "Come in." The door opened and Lily stepped through. She was wearing a silk nightgown and ballet-type slippers.

Hesitantly Lily spoke, "James, Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." His full attention was on her. She looked like she had been crying. She had salt deposits on her cheeks from dry tears.


	6. Chapter 6

"James everything is falling apart

"James everything is falling apart. I don't know what to do." Her tears had started again. They were falling fast down her face. James motioned for her to sit on the bed with him, which she accepted to. She continued, "They are gone and I can't bring them back. I killed them and Petunia knows it. I killed them. I'm a murderer. I hate being a witch. I wish I'd never have become one."

James wrapped his arms around Lily pulling her into his lap. He rocked her gently. "Lily, your parents weren't your fault. Voldermort killed them." James tried to look for eyes, but they were covered by her red hair.

"If I hadn't become a witch Voldermort wouldn't have come after my family. He wouldn't have attacked."

James knew she was partially right. He did target muggle borns. He didn't have the heart to tell her she was probably right. Instead he settled with,

"Lily. Voldermort attacks muggles all the time. And you are a wonderful witch. The wizardry world would be completely different if you weren't in it. You have to grieve but you can't blame yourself. Do you understand me? You didn't do anything wrong."

James searched for her green eyes, but she still didn't meet him.

"James, I don't know what to do. When you kissed me tonight all I could think of was them because they are the only ones that have ever loved me."

"Lily, I love you. I always will. You'll never be alone. You have Alice, Sirius, Remus, Frank" with no hesitation he added, "and me."

Lily looked into his eyes and knew he was right. He would always be there for her.

He hadn't proved his words wrong.

"You have to know you didn't do anything wrong. You can't blame yourself for their deaths. And your sister is stupid. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, definitely not a murderer. I love you Lily. I'll always be here."

Lily felt stupid; she couldn't say it back to him, at least not yet.

"James I don't know what love is anymore."

"You don't have to say it back. I never expect you to. Take all the time you need to figure everything out. And we can talk more."

"Thank you." James hugged Lily closely. He longed for her. Not knowing when he would again be allowed to touch her. Lily got up and walked toward the door. Turning around she inquired, "Can I stay here tonight?"

James' face lighted up with relief. He hadn't scared her away. Quickly he responded, "Of course you can. Come here." James patted his bed.

James pulled his comforter up so Lily could lie down. He tucked her in like he sometimes did for Abby. James pushed the red curls off her face and onto his pillow. He picked up his other pillow and left the bed to sleep on the couch across from her. "James, stay with me please. I don't want to be alone."

He was hesitant but crawled into bed next to her. James was unsure what his parents would feel if they discovered them. They faced each other James gave her a hopeful smile. Lily draped her arm around James' stomach and James pulled her closer so he could hold onto her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. For the first time in six years Lily felt safe. And she couldn't believe it was with James Potter her rival.

"JAMES!! THE SUN IS OUT, TIME TO GO FLYING!" A bouncing Sirius flung open James' door and ran to James. Only to see James and Lily cuddled together.

Quietly Sirius shook James, "James wake up!" Sirius shook James until he woke.

"What is it Sirius?"

"You're asleep with Evans."

"Yeah, I know. We were talking last night and she asked if she could stay."

"Well this is a huge change. She always thought you were arrogant prude."

"Things change Sirius. Don't wake her up padfoot. She had a hard night."

"A hard night, eh?"

"Sirius please, you know as much as I do that Lily and I will never do that."

Lily heard every word. Had James' given up?

"She's like a sister to me now."

He had. It explained everything. Why he wasn't acting stupid around her. But why did he kiss her back?

"Besides, she'll never love me the way I love her."

Ha! He still loves me! Wait did he say love and not like? Why am I happy about this? Geez, Lily you have to make up your mind, do you like him or not?

"Come on James, you're a Potter for God's sake. You can get any girl you want."

He could have me if I'd let my pride diminish.

"Not her." His voice was low and barely heard. The desperation got to Lily; he was really torn apart by her decision. There was silence for a few moments; Lily decided to make her presence known.

"What time is it?" The sun was shinning through the window so to Lily it seemed like an appropriate question. She sat up in bed and looked to Sirius, "Sirius what are you doing in here?"

"I came to wake up James and found you with him. The stories Hogwarts will hear!" He had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"SIRIUS BLACK! Nothing happened. James tell him nothing happened."

"I already tried. He doesn't believe me." James was half way to his bathroom when Sirius spoke again,

"So Lily you want to come flying with us today? It'll be fun!"

"Um, I don't know. I guess I'll see what Abby's doing. I don't want to intrude on your practicing."

"Ah come on Lil's. We'd love to have you. You can be on James' team; he always beats Abby and me."

"I'll think about it."

With that Lily got up and went to her bathroom across the hall. I was going to be a long day with Sirius and James.

At breakfast:

"Oi, James Moony wrote. He'll be here later today. I told him we'd be on the pitch."

Lily glanced to James trying to decipher the nick name. With Lily's glare back on Sirius, Sirius just muttered, "Oh shit."

"Sirius who's Moony?" Sirius looked to his feet. "I'm going to find out when the person shows up so you could just tell me." With no luck from Sirius she turned to James. She knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"James?"

"Yes Lily flower?"

"Who is it?"

"Who's what?"

"James, don't play stupid with me. Please I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Just tell me who and not why."

"Well…" his glace went to Sirius with Sirius glancing back, "It's Remus."

"Was that so hard?"

"You have no idea." James couldn't believe he just told her. She was smart she'd find out now that the name was given an identity.

"You need to relax. I know why you call him that."

This time Sirius spoke, "We have no idea what you are talking about."

"Please Sirius I figured out third year. Remus is a…" Lily glanced down to Abby. Noticing Abby was deeply intriguer she continued with, "good friend."

Sirius and James let out the breath they were keeping in. James didn't want Abby to find out and Lily could tell. James smiled at Lily thanking her.

Through out breakfast, Lily could tell the guys were happy to have her. They asked her about muggles and muggle objects.

James started to clear away his dishes, "Abby when your finished please clean up this time."

"I will Jamsie. Can I come and play today?"

"Sure. Lil what about you?" He reached for Lily's empty plate to clean.

Lily hesitantly responded, "Um… I guess so. When is Remus coming?"

"Soon."


	7. Chapter 7

"Abby you ready

"Abby you ready?" Sirius jumped up from the table.

"YEP!" yelled Abby running toward Sirius.

Sirius grabbed his broom and scooped up Abby and flew through the kitchen door.

"SIRIUS BECARFUL!" Lily yelled after them.

"Lil don't worry he does that all the time. He'd never let anything happen to Abby. She's like a sister to him."

Quietly Lily spoke, "like I am to you?" James gave Lily a dumfounded look.

"How does she know I said that?" James thought

Lily's eyes moved to the floor quicker then lightening.

"James I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I meant it in a good way." James still looked unsure what to say. "James, you're a great person. Abby's lucky to have you and Sirius."

With the silence overbearing them James moved forward. He wanted to kiss her but knew he shouldn't. Lily was magnetized toward him. "James…"

They were so close they could feel each other's warm breath. "Yes Lil?"

Their eyes were locked like then had before. "Could you ever be more then a brother figure to me?"

"That depends on you." They knew that everything would never be the same. They wouldn't hate each other. He wouldn't pull pranks on her and she wouldn't tell on him.

Lily started to pull away, "James I can't."

"Why?"

"Peter and I are still dating."

"Bones and you are… are together still." His voice quavered unsure about what to do.

A quick pop ruined the tense moment they shared. Standing in the kitchen was Remus Lupin.

James and Lily both spun around quickly as though they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have been. "REMUS!" James screamed, half irritated and half happily. Lily ran toward him and hugged him. Lily and Remus had been friends since the very beginning. On their first Hogwarts express ride they sat together and had become perfects 5th year together.

"We were just about to go to the pitch" Lily declared.

"Sure you weren't going to kiss each other before leaving?"

Lily's face matched her scarlet hair. And if James' looks could kill, Remus would be dead.

Lily looked toward James for help but received none. "I don't think that's any of you business Remus. And when have you ever been so forward about these things."

"With the last jerk you were dating, and isn't he your boyfriend now?"

Peter Bones was in Ravenclaw the same year as them. He was also a prefect and Quidditch captain this coming year. He was everything James wanted to be and more. James had to get out he needed to go flying. He had made Lily cheat on her boyfriend the night before. He had to get away and not think about Lily and Peter.

"Sirius is waiting on the pitch with Abby. We should go." There was no expression on his face or emotion in his voice. Lily searched his face trying to figure what he was thinking. He was unreadable but he had no desire to kiss her and make her cheat again.

James quickly left toward the pitch leaving Remus and Lily in the kitchen.

"Well, Lily I never thought this day would come." Remus starred out the kitchen window, seeing James running from the house.

"What day?"

"Well two days actually."

"Remus?" Lily stated getting frustrated.

"You were cheating on your boyfriend. And of all the guys in the world it was with James Potter."

"What was the other day?"

"James ran away from you and you not running away from him." A small smile spread across Lily's face. He was right James always chased after her. "Lily, it's a nice change."

"Remus, stop making me feel guilty. I already do. And you're right. I love Peter and he doesn't deserve this." Do I love Peter? I'll have to owl him. I haven't even told him about my parents. He should probably know.

"Lily that's not what I meant."

"Then what the hell did you mean Remus?" Lily was close to tears she was overwhelmed by everything. Did she love James or was she just being irrational.

"It's just nice to see. Lily Evans isn't perfect and she likes Potter."

"I'm not in love with James."

"I didn't say love, and when did he become James instead of Potter."

"That's what I meant, I love PPPotter." Lily had stuttered. What did I just say? Oh shit.

Remus' head snapped up with glistening eyes and an ear to ear smile. "Lily, do you really?"

"Remus I don't know. Please don't say anything to him. If I decide I do then I should say something."

"You want go play Quidditch?" Remus looked hopefully.

"No, I have to write to Peter."

"What are you going to say?" Remus pulled Lily into a hug.

"I don't know. It depends on James."

"What do you mean?" They pulled away. Remus searched her eyes trying to figure out what she meant.

"I don't know if he really like me or not."

"Of course he does." Lily smiled and asked curiously,

"It isn't just a game for him to play?"

"No, Lily I think he loves you."

"Remus, I'm just scared of getting hurt."

"If James hurts you, I'll take care of him."

"With Peter we aren't exclusive we can date other people, so I can't get hurt."

"You aren't exclusive? Does James know this?"

"Probably not, why? Remus?" He was hesitant to answer.

"James thinks you aren't available now."

"What?"

"James' girlfriend 5th year…"

"Katherine Anrol?"

"Yeah, you sure know his girlfriends."

Lily swatted Remus' arm. "Anyway he probably thinks he made you cheat. Katherine cheated on him and he was never the same. I think it was the first time his heart was broken."

"Oh. III didn't know." Lily stuttered uncomfortably.

"No one did. He didn't even tell the maurders until he told us about you turning him down again."

"Remus, whenever James is around I don't ever think about Peter. I'm in a different world with James. He makes me feel important."

"Lil, he loves you more then anyone. He'd die to save you. We've talked about it. And Lil I think you might love him too."

"I have to write to Peter."

"Okay when you're ready we will be on the pitch."

"Thanks Remus."

Dear Peter,

This summer we left our relationship as non-exclusive and I went along with it. I've decided we need to break this up. I want to commit myself to someone else. I don't want to string you along when my heart belongs to him. I'm sorry for everything Peter.

Always,

Lily

There it was. It sounded stupid. And hurtful in many ways, he hadn't done anything to hurt her. Should she do this? She was risking everything for James. James had made her life miserable. And yet she loved him more then anyone. This was right and deep down she knew it.

She borrowed James owl and tied the parchment to the owl's tiny leg. Lily watched it leave and ran out toward the pitch.

James, Sirius and Abby were flying around when Remus came running to the pitch.

"JAMES GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! NOW!"

"What's wrong with Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Probably about Lily..."

"What about her?"

"She's still dating Peter."

Sirius mouth hung open in shock. "That bastard doesn't deserve her."

"Tell me about it." James replied.

"JAMES!" shouted Remus.

"COMING!"

The two boys landed softly on the ground, leaving Abby with the quaffle.

"What is it Moony?"

"It's Lily." Remus had a worried face not sure how to tell James.

"Is she okay?" James responded quickly.

"No. She's confused. And she's breaking up with Peter. Well not really. I mean they weren't exclusive. She didn't cheat on him. She's not like Katherine at all."

"What?" He couldn't believe it. Was she really doing this for him? Did she like him?

"Yeah she's writing to him now."

James was dancing around and smiling broadly when Lily bounded onto the pitch.

"Hi." Her smile was shinning. And all it took was one word to make James swoon.

"Hey, Lil."

"Okay love birds let's go flying!" Sirius shouted.

"James! You and Lily on a team; Remus, Abby and I on a team."

James and Lily had made 10 goals and blocked the other teams. Lily and James were chasers and James was a traveling keeper. Sirius and Remus were chasers and Abby was their keeper.

"These teams are unfair!" Sirius screamed.

"Sirius you made them."

"I didn't know you could play Quidditch Evans."

"I didn't know either Black. It must be because of James."

James couldn't believe it she was giving him all the credit. Lily Evans the girl that hated him who had given up her relationship for him was giving him credit.

"It's not all me! Lil's you're not bad."

"Thanks James."

"You should try out for the house team Evans."

"No way Black"

"Why?" Remus questioned.

"I don't do well under pressure."

"Okay so you can get perfect scores on O.W.L.s but can't play Quidditch?" James asked

"Yep that's right."

"That doesn't make any sense." James stated

"Nothing makes sense anymore James." Lily and James locked eyes and Remus knew they needed to be alone.

"Abby let's go in for dinner."

"Okay, Sirius you coming?"

"Yep. You know I'd never miss a meal."

"James? Lily?"

"I'll be there in a second." Lily responded.

"Yeah I'll be in soon too."

Sirius, Remus and Abby flew off toward the house.

The awkward silence was getting to both of them. Unsure what the next move was.

"I didn't know you could fly Lily."

"I didn't know either."

"Can I show you something?"

Lily nodded

"Climb on."

"On your broom?"

James nodded in reassurance.

He helped Lily on and sat in front of her. "Hold on."

They went faster then she had in their game. "James you were holding out on me!"

"We won didn't we?"

Lily's arms were wrapped around his chest. His heart was beating fast and matched Lily's exactly. Lily couldn't help but think it felt right.

Lily realized James had taken her up high and was flying away from the manor.

"James, where are we going?"

"We're already here."

They landed on a mountain edge over looking the Potters' property. James helped her off and sat down facing toward the manor.

"James it's beautiful." Lily sat down besides him.

"I come here sometimes." He couldn't take his eyes off the sun set.

"To do what?" Lily fidgeted a little.

"To fly fast and mostly think." He turned toward Lily meeting her brilliant green eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you normally think about?"

"Hogwarts, the maurders, family and a girl I've liked for ages." Lily smiled hoping that girl was her but knowing it was still Katherine.

With hesitation Lily asked, "Katherine?"

James looked shocked at what she said, "How do you know about her?"

"Remus mentioned her earlier. Please don't be mad at him. He did it for a good reason."

James was angrier then he had ever been. "Really how's that?"

"James please…" He had yelled at her. James had never yelled at her. Lily was close to tears.

"He shouldn't have. It's personal. I don't want you to feel bad for me."

"I don't."

James got up and turned his back to Lily. "Let's go back. We shouldn't have come here."

"James please just listen to my explanation."

"Evans I'm not in the mood."

"James please!" Lily was now full of tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

James turned to her. "Lily please don't cry I just, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry with you. I'm angry with Remus."

"No."

"No what?"

"Don't be mad at Remus. "

"Why? He told you my secret."

"He made me realize I'm in love with you."

"You, what did you say?" James walked toward Lily he couldn't believe what she had said.

"I love you James. I don't know why it took me so long."

"It doesn't matter how long you took. I love you too Lil's."

James wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her tightly, "I'll never let this go. We'll always be together."

Their eyes locked as her eyes shed tears again.

"Lily, are you okay."

"I'm more then okay."

James leaned toward Lily as Lily lent toward him. They shared a passionate kiss. As the sun set behind them.

"We are going to be late for dinner."

"Oh well."

"James your parents won't they care?"

"They won't be home until late."

"Why?"

"They are on late duty tonight, making sure the death eaters don't attack during the night."

Lily was silent as she starred at the ground.

"Lil I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you remember."

"James you're the best thing that has happened to me since that. Don't apologize."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"That girl I think about is you, even when Katherine and I were dating."

"James I've always thought about you too. What it would be like to be together."

"Lily I love you."

"I love you too James."

James grabbed Lily's hand and held it until they went back to the manor.


End file.
